What the heck just happened!
by Heamic08
Summary: Voldemort kidnaps Ron and Hermione to get to Harry. Ron vows to not let anyone hurt Hermione. Will he be able to keep that promise when a familiar face shows up? R&R please!


**Harry Potter: What the heck just happened?**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! Please keep my family in your prayers! Going through a rough time with the loss of my cousin. Anyway, I hope this story is interesting to you! Summary after the disclaimer! R&R please! This is in between HBP and DH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly… If I did, I would be Hermione and ask Ron out!**

**SUMMARY: Voldemort kidnaps Ron and Hermione to get to Harry. Ron vows to not let anyone hurt Hermione. Will he be able to keep that promise when a familiar face shows up?**

**No one's POV**

"That was a great movie!" Harry Potter shouted as he walked out of the theater with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Yea, I guess. We could have used some more popcorn, though." Ron commented.

"Ronald! You had three large bucket full of popcorn! How could you still be hungry?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Well, I'm not hungry now…" Ron said.

"Your such a pig sometimes. You know that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your such a bookwiz you barely go out." Ron said, looking back at Hermione.

"That wasn't a very good comeback." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, right now, I'm exhausted." Ron said.

"Well, thanks for walking me home guys." Harry said, as they stopped in front of his house.

"You know, mate, you can still come stay with me." Ron offered.

"It's fine, Ron. I'll send an owl to you in the morning. Night guys!" Harry said, walking up the driveway.

"Well, now it's just you and me." Hermione said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Want me to apparate back home with you?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Hermione said. And with that, they apparated. Once they got into Hermione's home, Ron noticed it was dark.

"Hey, 'Mione, where are your parents?" Ron asked, while touching the computer to see if it would blow up.

"Oh, I don't know. They should be home by now." Hermione said, turning her head to check the door. Just then, they heard a noise coming from inside Hermione's room.

"Uh, Ron…" Hermione started, but Ron already had his wand out and heading toward the door. When he got to the door, he pushed it open with his foot and looked around.

"Nothing… That's really strange." Ron said to himself. He didn't see the dark shadow standing behind the door… waiting… Ron went around the room, looking under the bed, anywhere where someone could hide. He got to the door, and looked behind it, and gasped at what he saw.

"Bellatrix!" Ron shouted. Before he could do anything, Bellatrix whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Ron.

"Crucio!" She shouted. Ron fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione called to him.

"F-fine!" Ron said, in between sobs.

"Get up! We're going to go find Hermione. Once we do, we're going on a little joy ride. Come on Greyback." Bellatrix said, and had her wand ready behind Ron's back. Ron winced in pain when she dug the wand into his back.

"Hermione! Come here!" Ron called. He felt so bad about betraying her.

"Yes Ron?" She asked, running up the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bellatrix and Greyback behind Ron. She looked at Ron and studied his features. His hair was matted with sweat and his face was pale. She looked back up at Bellatrix.

"What do you want?" She asked, while flexing her jaw.

"Come with us, or your little boyfriend here gets killed." Bellatrix said. Hermione looked at Ron. She looked behind him and saw the wand pointed at his back. She mentally cursed herself out and went up beside Ron.

"Weaklings…" Bellatrix muttered. After Greyback tied Ron and Hermione up, they were off, Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew where they were taking them. They were taking them to see Voldemort.

**AN: How was the first chapter? Hope it was good! Well, please R&R and tell me how it is!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
